


【火影】一个喰种脑洞

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 喰种, 斑带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: *喰种paro，但只是沿用喰种的设定，剧情还是火影*只是脑洞
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

宇智波是喰种家族，千手是人类，然后斑和柱间的理想是人喰和平，所以他们后来建立了木叶，宇智波就成了喰种搜查官。  
但在木叶宇智波还是受到了歧视，人类和喰种没有办法和平共处，斑和柱间的想法逐渐产生分歧。这时候斑在自己神社的石碑上看见了新的方法:人类和喰种的力量结合，再加上大量的共喰，以及一个龙级的赫包，就可以达到传说中的龙级，龙可以制造喰种的食物，这样就能使人类和喰种和平共处。斑当然信了，然后就有了离村出走和终结谷。  
斑在地洞里给自己移植了柱间的细胞，靠吃白绝活下去，但没什么改变。于是不停研究不停改造，快要老死的时候终于把自己整成了独眼喰种，顺便还把一个赫包悄悄移植给了长门。  
宇智波一族也不全都是喰种，因为和外族通婚他们中也有半人类（其实就是没开眼的），带土就是个半人类。  
神无毗桥里，带土最后没有给卡卡西任何东西，毕竟他自己都不是喰种也给不了赫眼赫包，然后就被斑捡回去了。  
斑为了救活这个选好的继承人，给他移植了自己的赫包。带土很给面子的成了独眼喰种，而且因为是喰种也不存在半边的疤痕什么的，很帅一小伙。  
斑是赫者，所以其实是可以花费大量RC细胞让自己变成年轻模样的，他教带土使用赫子的时候就会变年轻。  
斑和带土是羽赫（毕竟斑后背敏感）。不过赫者对赫子的使用也不局限于一种方式，比如斑就很喜欢用赫者躯壳（须佐能乎），带土的话主要训练了自己的速度，神出鬼没的堪比瞬移。  
斑要死的时候，让带土吃掉了自己的赫包，毕竟赫包里会有精神意志，不管是监督还是帮忙都有好处。  
带土用了斑的面具和斑的称号。斑的面具是修罗鬼面，称号当然是“修罗”，木叶那边记录在案的sss级，被千手柱间驱逐。  
带土其实也有自己的面具和称号，在晓和四战用，是鹰头外型的半脸面具，他的称号是“鸢”，从ss级（晓）升到了sss级（四战）。  
带土依然找了长门和晓组织，用来收集尾兽。事实上带土和斑的目的是要成为龙，但龙需要共喰，外加一个龙级的赫包。而宇智波的石碑上有记载，十尾就是第一个龙级的喰种，只是十尾失去了理智，最后被不知名的方法分成了九个尾兽。只要把尾兽集齐并把他们的赫包喂给十尾留下的躯壳，十尾就可以短暂复活，这时候他们只需要再吞掉十尾的赫包就可以了。  
带土有问过斑留下的精神幻影到时候他要怎样复活，斑只是对着带土笑了一声没说话。  
事实上斑想要复活，需要找一只白绝把分出去的赫包吞掉，通过赫包里的精神幻影恢复自己的人格。  
“那是很久之后的事情了，你现在不需要考虑。”斑如是说。  
刚刚袭击了木叶的带土闭了嘴，盘算着什么时候变强了就把斑的这道精神也吃掉。  
至于最后到底吃没吃，你看四战斑都复活了，那自然是没吃啊。  
不仅没吃，还被吃了，各种意义上的。  
最后成为龙级的是斑，当然带土也一脚跨进过龙级，虽然后来被踹了出来但实力也远超普通sss级了。  
跳反？不存在的。毕竟有着十几年来总想着叛变但却被镇压的经验教训，真跳反绝对会被吃，字面意义。  
顺便提一句，鸣人因为九尾的缘故也是喰种，鳞赫，佐助是宇智波典型的羽赫（其实我想到的是咒印肉翅）。  
以上。  
以后可能会写一些这个设定的小短篇。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沿用之前得喰种脑洞，设定赫者是可以使用四种类型的赫子  
> PS：文中复活方法毫无根据纯属瞎编，写到后面有点卡文于是索性断掉了，后续薛定谔

喰种共喰之后很容易发疯，因为每一个赫包之中都蕴含着主人的精神意志，如果不能吞噬掉精神意志，就很容易反被影响。  
被斑压着恶补了喰种常识的带土无时无刻不想吞噬掉斑的精神意志。  
然而每一次在精神世界和斑对战的结果，都是带土战败。  
好在斑并没有打算占据带土的身体，否则带土的精神意志早在战败之时就会被斑吞噬掉了。  
不过斑的存在对带土来说也并非全部都是坏事。有斑镇压着带土的精神世界，其他喰种的意识完全不敢冒头，这让带土的共喰变得容易了许多。  
不过斑也会定期逼着带土去吞噬那些意识，毕竟只有带土自己打败他们才能真正变得强大起来，而斑不需要一个全部都是假把式的继承人。  
况且斑一直存在着，对于他们的事业来说也有好处。  
毕竟带土是以斑的身份——SSS级喰种“修罗”行事，有正主在的话也就不用担心出现什么漏洞了。  
虽然认识斑的人还活着的已经没有几个了。

斑终于要复活了。  
这些年带土也有问过斑究竟要如何复活，但每一次斑都只是意味深长的看着他，只说时间还早不需要带土考虑这个问题。  
带土当然不可能不考虑，事实上这么多年过去他已经隐约猜到斑要如何复活。  
可真到了这个时刻，带土还是没来由的感到了恐惧。  
或许也有一些本人都没有察觉到的兴奋。  
“把从长门那里回收的赫包给白绝吞下去，带土。”斑的精神意志显现在半空，盯着带土说。  
带土握了下拳，还是取出了不久前从长门那里回收的原本就属于斑的赫包，然后控制着一只白绝吞了下去。  
赫包中蕴含着斑的力量，白绝在这股力量的影响下逐渐变化，最终变成了斑的样子。  
过了一刻钟，再睁开眼的就已经是带土熟悉的那个斑了。  
果然，斑隐藏在赫包中的精神吞掉了白绝原本的意识，然后就这样“复活”了。  
但这还不是斑完整的实力，因为斑剩下的赫包，全部都在带土身上。  
最开始为了救带土的性命而移植的赫包，以及斑快死去之时主动让带土吞下的赫包。  
站在带土对面不远处的斑环顾一周，在床边坐了下来，转头看向带土。  
“过来吧。”斑睁着赫眼，勾了勾嘴角。  
就在带土按捺不住想要释放赫子攻击之时，身体却突然僵住了——是存在于他精神世界的那个斑。  
坐在床边的斑眯了眯眼，几条赫子猛然窜出缠住带土四肢，把他拉到了床上。  
“没想到这么多年过去，你也变强了许多。”斑说着，伸手撕开了带土的上衣，“不过下一次动手之前记得考虑清楚。明知道有我的精神意志会影响你，却还是如此鲁莽，会让我觉得当初对你的教导很失败。”  
带土没有说话，索性就着趴伏的姿势转过头不再看斑。  
斑的手指停在了带土的肩膀上，感知着皮肤下赫包的位置，却意外的察觉到带土些许的颤抖。  
“你在害怕什么呢，带土？”斑收回手俯下了身子，嘴唇贴近皮肤，“你已经是赫者，赫包是可以修复的。”  
“我没有害怕。”带土低声反驳了一句，沙哑的嗓音甚至把他自己都吓了一跳。  
“那样最好。”斑说完，张嘴咬了下去。  
这是斑首次品尝到带土血肉的味道，如果斑曾经拥有过人类的味蕾，大概会分辨出这是兔肉的味道，但很可惜斑并没有人类的味觉，在过去的几十年中更没有吃过人类的食物。  
疼痛让带土握紧了拳头，但是四肢却被禁锢着不能活动，于是带土催促道：“老头子你要吃就快点。”  
斑哼了一声，在蚕食掉表层的皮肉之后，伸出舌头勾住了一个赫包，然后猛然扯出。  
带土的赫眼一下子打开，张大了嘴想要喊叫却在最后关头硬生生忍了下去，整个身体却止不住的颤抖起来。  
斑饶有兴趣的看着带土，咽下嘴里的美味之后说道：“这才只是开始，带土。”  
“闭嘴！你快点。”带土努力想要忽视掉肩膀处的疼痛，却突然想起当初自己吞食斑的赫包时，斑一脸轻松的样子。  
原来当初斑是强忍着疼痛的吗？  
沉浸在思考中的带土并没有发现斑再次凑近了他的肩膀，直到带土被失去第二个赫包的疼痛打断思绪。  
“你的味道意外的不错啊。”  
带土张张嘴，低声回敬了一句：“你的味道也，令人印象深刻。”  
豆皮寿司，能不深刻吗？  
斑当然听出带土的话不是要夸赞他，于是再次低下头开始吞食赫包，不过这次却报复一般的用牙齿碾磨着那敏感的器官，直到听见带土隐约带上哭腔的喊叫才大发慈悲的扯出赫包咽下去。  
带土作为赫者，有八个赫包，其中两个是最初移植的，而剩下的六个赫包中有三个是因为吞噬斑而产生的，因此斑最少也要拿回五个赫包。  
‘但是，老头子恨不得把我的赫包全部吃光才对吧。’带土这样想着，‘反正赫者可以恢复不是吗？’  
况且吃多一些，斑的实力就会更强一些，他的反抗能力也越低一些。  
“你在想什么？带土。”耳边响起的声音让带土回神。  
加上带土出神时被吞食的一个，他已经失去了四个赫包，现在斑正感知着带土右肩附近的赫包位置。  
“没什么。”带土低声回复道。  
斑却突然伸手摸了摸带土的头，“我还不知道你在想什么吗？”  
而这时原本禁锢着带土的赫子也都退开了。  
斑把手臂递到了带土嘴边，“吃吧，我需要的是一个健康的继承人。”  
带土愣了愣，才犹豫着咬了上去。  
“过几天和我出去找食物，我们都需要尽快恢复实力。”斑说道，“没事不要瞎想，我既然选择了你，就不会轻易抛弃你，更何况你可是我亲手培养的人。”

于是带土就这样暂时被顺毛了。  
至于过了一段时间之后再次被啃掉两个赫包这种事情，带土是绝对不会说出去的。

TBC？


End file.
